


Плохая компания

by Pheeby



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, First Impressions, First Meetings, How They Met, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Teenagers, Time Skips, Translation, Underage Smoking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Грегори Лестрейд – образчик местной шпаны, и Майкрофт не должен быть так заинтригован…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683588) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> Бета - **Xenya-m**. Альтернативный перевод названия: «Bad Influence – Дурное влияние».

**_Встреча первая_ **

Майкрофт уже пропускал всё мимо ушей — и не его в этом вина. Его мысли занимала домашняя работа: нужно было подготовить целое эссе к сдаче после каникул, и мистера Кларка вряд ли бы устроило объяснение невыполненного задания в духе: «Сестра няни моего брата слегла с пневмонией, а мамуля с папулей были заняты организацией праздничных ужинов, так что меня оставили следить, чтобы брат не сжег дом дотла».

Мистер Кларк был рассудительным человеком, но даже на слух Майкрофта такая правда звучала как притянутая за уши отговорка. Няни не должны иметь родственников, из-за необходимости ухода за которыми пришлось бы отлучаться с работы. Мысль была абсурдна, и Майкрофт хотел хорошенько встряхнуть родителей за то, что они должным образом не проверили ее и не отказали ей при собеседовании. Сестра, право слово. Не успеешь оглянуться — няня еще и под венец пойдет.

Лучшее решение — увести Шерлока из дома туда, где было не так опасно хотя бы из-за меньшей вероятности воспламенения. Но, с другой стороны, чтобы не было хлопот, Шерлока стоило утопить при рождении, но сделать это было уже шесть лет как поздно.

Да и мамуля бы расстроилась.

— Майкрофт. Майкрофт. Майкрофт, — монотонно бубнил Шерлок, семеня за его спиной. — Ты слишком быстро шагаешь, куда мы идем, я забыл свою шляпу, ты взял с собой сэндвич, Майкрофт, качели в другой стороне, Майкрофт, ты всё делаешь неправильно.

Майкрофт так неожиданно остановился, что Шерлок врезался в него и, потеряв равновесие, упал на гравийную дорожку. Вскрикнув, он стряхнул с ладоней прилипшие камушки и свирепо уставился на старшего брата.

— Мне нужно закончить домашнее задание, — властно произнес Майкрофт, — так что я буду сидеть вот на этой скамье и делать его, а ты пойдешь поиграешь вон там, и до тех пор, пока я не скажу, что пора возвращаться домой, ты не будешь меня отвлекать.

— Но Майкрофт!..

— Мне. Без. Разницы, — отчеканил Майкрофт и прошествовал к скамье. Шерлок чуть помедлил, потом последовал за ним — необычно кротко и тихо. Это раздражало, и Майкрофт, проигнорировав младшего брата, сел на скамейку и открыл книгу. Но читать, когда рядом сидел встревоженный ребенок, было невозможно.

В конце концов Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и отложил книгу.

— Что еще?

— Здесь не с кем играть, — несчастно ответил Шерлок.

И действительно. Детская площадка находилась на другой стороне парка, и в пределах видимости были лишь полузамерзший пруд, небольшой перелесок со старыми трухлявыми деревьями, которые не сгодились бы даже в камин, и сад, нетерпеливо ждущий весны.

— Ну придумай что-нибудь, — раздраженно и холодно произнес Майкрофт, мечтающий лишь о десяти минутах тишины, чтобы дочитать книгу.

Шерлок соскочил со скамейки и направился в сторону деревьев. Майкрофт облегченно выдохнул и погрузился в чтение.

_Однажды теплым летним днем он скакал сквозь леса королевства, что делал редко. Деревья росли рассеянно — величавые вязы, дубы и буки, — и Ланселот с тяжелым сердцем вспоминал о Гвиневре._

Майкрофт решил, что это просто смешно. Ланселот был болваном: нет смысла тосковать по девушке, а уж тем более по замужней девушке, у которой, к тому же, муж — король. Даже если Гвиневра отвечала на чувства Ланселота взаимностью, они ничего не могли с этим поделать, и Майкрофт предположил, что в этом и был смысл книги: показать, что любовь — совершенно бесполезна. Ничего хорошего из-за нее с героями не происходит!

_Леди посоветовала ему завести жену или любовницу, чем разозлила Ланселота.  
— Я не могу остановить людскую молву, — ответил он, — но обстоятельства не позволяют мне жениться, а мысль о любовнице мне не по нраву._

— Эй. Эй! Ты не должен этого делать, это нельзя делать!

Не прошло и трех минут! Майкрофт раздраженно поднял глаза от книги, но Шерлока поблизости не было видно, а значит, это не он делал что-то, что делать было нельзя. Вместо Шерлока Майкрофт увидел, как по траве несся другой маленький мальчик, за которым бежал мальчик постарше, пытаясь догнать, но не преуспевая в этом, несмотря на более длинные ноги.

— А я смогу! — выкрикнул младший. — Смотри!

Он добежал до пруда, но поскользнулся на промерзшей земле и соскользнул на ледовую кромку. У Майкрофта перехватило дыхание.

Лед не треснул.

— Ха! — воскликнул маленький мальчик, в то время как старший, затормозив и хаотично размахивая руками, пытался удержать равновесие и не упасть вслед за младшим. — Видишь? Я же говорил, что удержит!

— Джон Уотсон, а ну, вылезай оттуда, пока коньки не отбросил!

— Ты не парковый полицейский, чтобы мне приказывать! — закричал в ответ Джон Уотсон. — Так что могу оставаться на льду, сколько захочу!

— Отлично. Отлично! Давай упади и утони в ледяной воде, мне пофиг! Я просто посижу вон там и буду за тобой следить! — крикнул старший мальчик, повернулся к Джону спиной и прошествовал к скамье, на которой сидел Майкрофт.

— Нет, ты когда-нибудь в жизни встречал более раздражающего паршивца? — требовательно спросил он Майкрофта, садясь рядом. Его глаза горели, щеки раскраснелись, челка темно-каштановых волос свисла на глаза. Мальчик был худым и высоким — года на два или на три старше самого Майкрофта. Но он был не похож на Джона, так что они вряд ли были братьями. 

— Встречал, — сказал Майкрофт, вспомнив о Шерлоке, который был... где-то тут. Майкрофт задумался, не утонул ли Шерлок, забыв известить об этом его. Но, торопливо оглядевшись, он обнаружил, что Шерлок сидел на дереве, внимательно следя за Джоном Уотсоном, который осторожно подпрыгивал на ледяной кромке пруда. — Он точно упадет.

— Будет знать, — фыркнул мальчик. — Его сестра хотя бы оказалась умней и решила остаться дома. Не возражаешь, если я тут посижу?

Майкрофт хоть и хотел ответить «нет», но был научен хорошим манерам. Его собеседнику манер же явно недоставало, потому что всё равно он сел на скамью, не спрашивая.

— Чегошеньки читаешь?

Майкрофт показал ему обложку.

— Классная книга, читал, когда мне было тринадцать, — отозвался он, словно был намного старше... Майкрофт прекратил мысленно сравнивать их возраст.

— Мне тринадцать, — слегка раздраженно произнес Майкрофт.

— Ты уже дошел до того места, где Мерлина заточили?

— Я читаю о приключениях Ланселота.

— А это было до или после?

— Ты же читал книгу.

— Но я не помню.

— Тогда ты должен ее перечитать. 

— Времени нет, — лениво ответил мальчик. — Эй! Джон! А ну, сошел со льда уже!

— Отстань, Грег! — донесся голос Джона.

— Да я бы отстал, — сказал, как теперь выяснилось, Грег, — но его мать с меня кожу сдерет. 

— Кузены? — предположил Майкрофт.

Грег выглядел впечатленным.

— Ага, двоюродные или троюродные, или какие-то там братья, все не могу запомнить.

— У троюродных — общие прабабушка и прадедушка, то есть ваши родители — двоюродные родственники, а вы — троюродные. У четвероюродных — общие прапрабабушка и прапрадедушка, и тогда ваши родители — троюродные родственники, а вы — четвероюродные братья. И так далее, но в общении никто не использует термины «пятиюродные» или «шестиюродные» братья, так что вас можно просто называть кузенами, и это не будет ошибкой.

Грег пару секунд смотрел на Майкрофта, а затем залился громким смехом.

— Парень, а ты слегка ботаник, да?

Майкрофт презрительно фыркнул и спрятал лицо за книгой, что вызвало еще более веселый смех.

— Без обид, парень! Получается, мама Джона — моя троюродная сестра, значит, он мой... четвероюродный?..

— Троюродный племянник, — произнес Майкрофт, все еще уткнувшись в книгу.

— Офигеть, да ты всезнайка, — сказал Грег, вытягивая ноги. — А этот — мелкий раздражающий негодник. У меня так-то должно было быть свидание с Анной Малруни, но нет, мама велела сводить его в парк и дать побегать, и вообще быть гостеприимным. Но ведь не я приглашал его на чай.

Майкрофт долго не отвечал, но книгу немного опустил.

— Анна Малруни?

Грег взглянул на него.

— Ты ее знаешь?

— У ее сестры пневмония, — ответил Майкрофт, — и Анна за ней ухаживает. И поэтому я здесь: Анна — няня, так что сейчас брат на мне.

— Сестра, говоришь? — Грег снова засмеялся. — Знал, что она клёвая, но не знал, что настолько.

— Сколько тебе лет? — ляпнул Майкрофт, не справившись с шоком и любопытством.

— Шестнадцать, если это тебя интересует, — ответил Грег, не считавший, видимо, такой вопрос грубым.

Майкрофт уставился на него. Грег был младше Анны на шесть лет, но говорил о свидании так легко, как об упаковке бисквитов. Майкрофт не мог решить, был ли он больше впечатлен Грегом или разочарован в Анне.

— Оставь Анну в покое! — рявкнул Майкрофт, не понимая, почему Грега всё так веселило и почему в районе затылка появилось странное чувство. Но Анна была частью их домашнего хозяйства и не заслужила насмешек со стороны сидящего рядом законченного идиота.

— Полегче, я ничего плохого не имел в виду, — небрежным тоном ответил Грег. Его глаза словно светились, и Майкрофт нахмурился. Глаза не способны светиться, они могут только смотреть. Глаза не звезды, в конце-то концов. — Мне нравится Анна, и я не опорочу ее честь. Если она, конечно, сама не позволит.

Майкрофт свирепо на него посмотрел. У него был тринадцатилетний опыт в свирепых взглядах, правда, лишь последние несколько месяцев они бывали искренними, и Майкрофт надеялся, что выражение лица вышло правильное. 

— Эй, да ладно тебе, ты уже целовался с девочкой, ведь так? Тринадцать уже, — Грега словно не волновал обращенный на него взгляд, хотя, казалось, что-то этот взгляд ему всё же сказал.

— Естественно, — солгал Майкрофт.

Грег широко улыбнулся. Майкрофт не был уверен, была ли это покровительствующая улыбка «Видно, не целовался» или понимающая «Тогда ты понимаешь, о чем я».

— Много девчонок в школе? — спросил Грег, явно дразнясь. Майкрофту был знаком этот тон.

— Тысячи, — пробормотал он и постарался вернуться к чтению.

— И ты их всех перецеловал, конечно.

— Нет, не всех.

— Ну и отлично. Нет ничего лучше первого поцелуя.

Майкрофт взглянул на Шерлока, который всё еще сидел на дереве и следил за Джоном, пинавшим под ним листву в горку. Майкрофт чувствовал себя жалким и ничтожным по сравнению с Грегом, что было глупо и говорило о неуверенности в себе. И знать об этом было еще хуже. 

— Почему? — наконец спросил он, раскрывая карты, но больше не волнуясь.

Грег потянулся и положил руки на спинку скамьи.

— Не знаю. Возможно, из-за ожидания. Или от осознания, что все последующие — всегда сравнение. Такова суть поцелуев: лишь закончился один, ты уже ждешь следующего. 

Майкрофт нахмурился.

— Это как-то... не по-рыцарски.

Грег поежился и поплотнее запахнул пальто.

— Жизнь — не приключенческая история о леди и рыцарях, сражающихся с драконами и спасающих дам в беде. Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то Ланселот — просто дурак. Какой смысл оставаться верным девушке, которая замужем за другим?

— Он влюблен и старается быть преданным. 

— Да они все идиоты, — твердо заявил Грег. — Любовь — проигрышная лотерея. Один из участвующих всегда остается ни с чем. И вообще, где твой брат? — спросил он, и Майкрофт опустил книгу как раз в тот момент, когда с дерева свалилась маленькая фигура в темном плаще. Джон, гулявший возле пруда, вскрикнул и побежал в ту сторону.

— Не двигайся! — весело крикнул он. — Ты умер!

— Нет! — заорал Шерлок.

— У тебя кровотечение!

— Нет!

— Я тебя вылечу! — Джон упал на колени возле Шерлока и начал закапывать его в листву.

— Не думаю, что у него правда кровотечение, — неуверенно сказал Грег. 

— Естественно нет, он упал не с такой большой высоты, — ответил Майкрофт, но ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не вскочить и не побежать проверять. К тому же Грег не выглядел слишком уж обеспокоенным, и он был старше, и умнее, и взрослее, на нем лежало больше ответственности, и поэтому он бы пошел проверить, всё ли с Шерлоком в порядке, если бы действительно волновался.

По крайней мере, Майкрофт надеялся на это. 

В любом случае Шерлок звонко кричал, пока Джон закидывал его, и Майкрофт видел, как он машет руками и ногами, скидывая листья. Всё превратилось в лиственную битву, когда мальчишки начали кидаться листьями друг в друга, и Майкрофт решил, что Шерлок не испытывал особой боли, судя по его свирепому энтузиазму в этой импровизированной войне. 

— Ты — правительственный шпион! — воскликнул Джон, и Майкрофту показалось, что в его голосе проскользнула искренняя радость, когда Шерлок вступил в игру. — Поэтому ты и был на дереве!

— Я не шпион, я — пират! — надменно произнес Шерлок, и Джон попытался запихать ему листья за шиворот.

— Это одно и то же.

— Ничего подобного! Пираты бьются за правду и справедливость, а правительственные шпионы прячутся по темным углам.

— Нетушки, пираты воруют. Они плохие.

— Это! Не! Правда! — проорал Шерлок.

Началась настоящая битва. Мальчишки набросились друг на друга со всем их юношеским пылом. Джон, может, и был покоренастей и постарше, но Шерлок был выше на несколько сантиметров и более хватким. Вокруг дерущихся детей разлетались листья, и Майкрофт взглянул на Грега, пытаясь понять, когда — и если — тот решит вмешаться. 

— Итак, школьник, — произнес Грег, не выказывая никакого намерения идти разнимать детей, — Анна — твоя няня?

— Не моя, Шерлока. Мне тринадцать — мне не нужна няня.

— Подозреваю, ты учишься в одной из этих элитных подготовительных школ?

Майкрофт выпрямил спину.

— Да.

— Ну а кто тогда староста школы, если не няня?

— Старосты не няни!

— Следят, чтобы вы не натворили чего, выговаривают, и все такое, разве нет? Я так и думал, что ты из тех, кто носит галстук.

Майкрофт резко захлопнул книгу и встал.

— Ты очень грубый, и я не буду больше тут сидеть и тебя слушать.

— Эй, — отозвался Грег, почти веселясь. — Не дуйся, я просто поддразниваю. И вообще, твой младший брат защищает твою честь, избивая моего кузена. 

Майкрофт развернулся и неверяще уставился на открывшуюся картину. И правда: Шерлок оседлал соперника и втирал ему охапку листьев в волосы.

— Флезь с меня, флезь с меня, флезь с меня! — лежа лицом вниз, выкрикивал Джон Уотсон.

— Скажи, что это неправда! Скажи, что пираты хорошие! — вопил Шерлок.

— Не... уф... не скажу!

— Ты должен! Я победил, ты должен сказать!

Майкрофт застонал.

— Шерлок! — крикнул он. — Отпусти его, нам пора домой!

— Но Майкрофт!

— Сейчас же, Шерлок!

— Ну а тебе, школьник, — беззаботно произнес Грег, — приятного чтения.

— Уж непременно, — голос Майкрофта снова стал надменным. — И в будущем я постараюсь обходить этот парк стороной. Родители будут недовольны, если узнают, какая плохая компания тут бывает. 

Грег смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Плохая компания, говоришь? — произнес он намного тверже, чем раньше.

— Вот именно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Твой кузен не имел права нападать на моего брата.

— Ох, и, конечно же, всё так и было, — голос Грега приобрел угрожающие нотки. — А твои родители, естественно, поверят твоей версии, ведь я не ношу в школе галстук?

— А ты вообще в школу ходишь?

— Хожу ли я?.. — Грег неверяще на него уставился. — Ну и конченый же ты придурок. Джон! Мы идем домой!

— Но Грег!

— Сейчас же, Джон!

Майкрофт был уже далеко, когда Грег снова заговорил:

— А ведь ты почти обдурил меня.

Майкрофт невольно остановился.

— Ты ненадолго был даже почти дружелюбен, — едко произнес Грег. — Но, похоже, в вашем кругу все такие заносчивые, как и поговаривают.

Майкрофт расправил плечи и продолжил идти, игнорируя сжавшийся в животе тугой узел и не осмеливаясь обернуться, даже чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним Шерлок.

* * *

Этот случай так бы и был забыт, если бы не одно но: Анна вернулась на следующий день, выглядя чрезмерно довольной, и чуть покраснела, когда родители Майкрофта осведомились о здоровье ее сестры. Майкрофт загнал ее в угол.

— У тебя нет сестры, — отчеканил он, и Анна залилась румянцем. — Ты встречалась с мальчишкой из города, когда он следил за своим маленьким кузеном, не так ли? А у этого кузена были листья в волосах. 

Анна от удивления открыла рот, после чего резко его захлопнула.

— Ты меня сдашь? — спросила она.

— Зависит от нескольких обстоятельств. Он слишком молод для тебя.

— Ага, спасибо, — Анна не выглядела ни раздраженной, ни удивленной. Майкрофт задумался, каково это ей — встречаться с мальчишкой, на шесть лет младше, и заведомо об этом зная.

— И ты продолжишь с ним встречаться, оставляя Шерлока на меня?

Анна хоть и не была наполовину такой же умной, как Майкрофт — или даже Шерлок, несмотря на его шестилетний возраст и разрушительные наклонности, — но была далеко и не глупой.

— Нет, — ответила она, и Майкрофт был бы счастлив закончить разговор на этом, но, судя по всему, Анна решила, что, раз теперь есть человек, знающий ее секретные похождения, то с ним можно их и обсудить: — Тем более что он целуется, словно думая о чем-то другом.

Майкрофт понятия не имел, что это значит, и зачитал свои книги до дыр, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь подсказку.

 

**_Встреча вторая_ **

Прошло два года, прежде чем Майкрофт Холмс вновь встретил Грега Лестрейда. За это время он успел узнать, что старосты бывают куда противнее нянь, хотя про себя всё равно считал, что они во многом похожи.

Также он выяснил, что имела в виду Анна, когда говорила про рассеянный поцелуй. Не потому, что девочка, которую он поцеловал под плакучей ивой, была отвлечена другими мыслями, а потому что он сам думал о чем-то другом. Не самое приятное открытие в его жизни, и Майкрофт решил на время бросить эксперименты с поцелуями — уж больно сильным было чувство обиды.

И не совсем ясно, что было хуже: унижение от насмешек или раздражение от осознания, что они были заслужены и с этим уже ничего больше не поделать.

Город сиял весенними красками. Деревья вдоль дорог поскрипывали под тяжестью новых листьев и птичьих гнезд, а по-весеннему влажная земля пестрела желтыми огоньками распустившихся нарциссов. У всех проходящих мимо Майкрофта людей были розовые и желтые демисезонные куртки, радостный взгляд и наспех причесанные волосы — все торопились выйти на улицу насладиться солнечными деньками.

Все вокруг спешили, были бодры и жизнерадостны. Майкрофт решил, что город испортился за время долгой, необычно холодной и снежной зимы.

Парень, сидящий на каменной ограде, окружавшей территорию церкви, был единственным человеком в городе, который не спешил по делам; он просто сидел на одном месте, чем и привлек к себе внимание. Майкрофт не мог не приглядеться: парень не только не двигался, но и был одет в черную кожаную куртку, всю в декоративных застежках-молниях, а его волосы торчали в разные стороны, словно он не расчесывал их все эти два года, что они не виделись. В ярком свете весеннего солнца он казался мрачным напоминанием полузабытых кошмаров.

Но самое странное в этой картине было то, что парень держал в руках бумажный стаканчик со всё еще дымящимся кофе. Выглядело это слишком домашним, и у Майкрофта возникло смутное ощущение, что парень и кофе — сочетание очень зловещее.

Майкрофт пересек улицу и остановился от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Не забудь выкинуть это в мусорный бак, — произнес он, довольный, что голос прозвучал властно.

Грег Лестрейд медленно перевел на него взгляд.

— И тебе привет. Поцеловал, наконец, девочку?

Спина Майкрофта напряглась.

— Не твое дело.

— Очевидно, нет, — ответил Грег Лестрейд, и Майкрофт задумался, что он имел в виду: поцелуй с девочкой или что это не его дело. В любом случае Грег смотрел на него с долей насмешки и сделал еще один глоток кофе. Да, это был точно не чай: Майкрофт чувствовал запах обжаренных зерен, который одновременно оскорблял его патриотические чувства и будил ощущение голода.

— Неподалеку есть скамейки, если ты хочешь посидеть, — продолжил Майкрофт.

— Это приглашение?

Майкрофт свирепо на него посмотрел.

— Это свободная страна, приятель, — сказал Грег. — Как там твой младший брат?

— Спасибо, с Шерлоком всё хорошо, — ответил Майкрофт. — А как твой кузен?

— Джон? Без понятия, давно уже его не видел. Из-за их отца им пришлось переехать куда-то на север.

На том разговор мог бы и закончиться. Ведь у Майкрофта не было ничего общего с парнем, сидящим на ограде, попивающим кофе и одетым в нелепую кожаную куртку. Майкрофт не сомневался, что, пройди Грег сейчас по улице, половина уличных торговцев будет подозрительно за ним следить, ожидая, что Грег заскочит в их магазинчик и потребует денег за покровительство или еще что-то в этом же духе.

Поступи Майкрофт разумно, он бы на этом попрощался и пошел дальше, к себе домой. Ничего хорошего не могло выйти из разговора с Грегом Лестрейдом — образчиком местной шпаны. 

— Хочешь сигарету? — спросил Грег, протягивая пачку. У него в зубах уже торчала сигарета, но говорил он так непринужденно и свободно, что Майкрофт тут же почувствовал зависть.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. Пачка была наполовину пуста и немного помята, одна из сигарет засунута задом наперед, и Майкрофт заметил на белоснежных фильтрах темные пятна табака. Он осторожно вынул сигарету, удерживая ее большим и указательным пальцами, и теперь размышлял, как правильно ее надо держать, чтобы не выглядеть нелепо. Грег нетерпеливо фыркнул и выхватил сигарету из его рук. Он поднес ее кончик к зажженному концу своей сигареты, прикрывшись ладонью от ветра, и сделал небольшую затяжку, пока пепел не стал ярко-оранжевым и не зажег сигарету Майкрофта.

Наблюдая, Майкрофт почти понял, почему он вообще остановился поговорить с этим парнем, но это едва сформировавшееся в мыслях откровение исчезло, как только Грег поднял на него взгляд и отдал прикуренную сигарету.

Майкрофт старался не подать виду, что понятия не имел, что делает. Однако Грег смотрел прямо на него, и Майкрофт видел в его взгляде веселье. Словно он почти ожидал, что Майкрофт как-то неправильно закурит и разразится кашлем на всю улицу.

Что, собственно, и произошло.

— А я-то думал, что вы, сливки общества, курите с колыбели, — прокомментировал Грег, спрыгнул с ограды и принялся хлопать Майкрофта по спине.

— Курение может тебя убить, — удалось вымолвить Майкрофту. Он стоял, согнувшись в три погибели, и видел лишь стоящие рядом ботинки с металлическими носами. От жжения в глазах появились слезы, и Майкрофт почти ожидал увидеть на асфальте отхарканные легкие.

— И не только курение, — ответил Грег, еще раз хлопнув Майкрофта по спине. — Зачем же ты ее взял, болван, если не умеешь курить?

— Не знаю, — признался Майкрофт и попытался выпрямиться. Глаза всё еще слезились.

— Придурок, — произнес Грег, но тон его был восхищенным.

Майкрофт попытался проморгаться. Он не хотел вытирать слезы, чтобы не выглядеть как ребенок. 

— Научи меня.

— Научить?

Майкрофт кивнул и, сам не зная почему, добавил: 

— Пожалуйста.

Грег долго изучающе его рассматривал. Майкрофт не двигался, лишь окончательно выпрямился и продолжал смаргивать слезы. 

— Ну хорошо, — произнес Грег. — Пойдем со мной.

Грег отвел его за церковь, где каменная стена лучше всего закрывала от ветра, и уселся прямо на землю, привалившись к стене спиной и согнув колени. Майкрофт, последовав его примеру, сел рядом, стараясь не думать о том, какие пятна останутся на брюках.

— Самое главное — вдыхать только то количество дыма, сколько сможешь вынести. Раз ты еще учишься, не втягивай слишком много. Это придет с опытом. И вместо того чтобы так прямо сразу вдыхать, подержи дым во рту, иначе откашляешь наружу все свои легкие.

— Ты научился этому в школе? — спросил Майкрофт.

Грег фыркнул.

— Сделаю вид, что не слышал этого вопроса, школьник. Попробуй.

Майкрофт вновь поднес сигарету ко рту и, кинув быстрый взгляд на Грега, который выглядел немного скучающим, но в то же время явно развлекался, осторожно затянулся.

Ощущения были просто отвратительными. Тепло, резко, по вкусу напоминало смесь сажи, грязи и пыли — Майкрофт не мог придумать причину, почему кто-то вообще хотел заниматься этим делом постоянно, не говоря уже — становиться от этого зависимым.

Скорчив гримасу, он подержал дым во рту и неожиданно понял, что не знает, что делать дальше.

Грег что-то сказал... что-то похожее на «не глотай».

К сожалению, это привело лишь к тому, что Майкрофт сглотнул.

— Идиот! — простонал Грег, снова хлопая Майкрофта по спине.

— Почему люди этим занимаются? — прохрипел Майкрофт, прижавшись лбом к коленям. Грудь — болела, горло — болело, и внутри всё горело, и Майкрофт не мог прекратить кашлять, даже чтобы что-то произнести. Он был уверен, что Грег не разобрал ни слова из того, что он сказал, потому что эти звуки уже не походили на английский язык.

— Ты первоклассный придурок, — сказал Грег, но продолжал хлопать Майкрофта по спине, словно ему и правда было не наплевать, способен ли тот дышать.

Постепенно кашель прошел. Почти. Майкрофт сел прямо.

— Я хочу еще раз попробовать.

Грег усмехнулся и с крайне скептическим выражением на лице передал ему сигарету. 

— Ага, только на этот раз давай притворимся, что ты все-таки последуешь совету и не будешь глотать дым. Подержи сначала его во рту, и только тогда вдохни, а потом выдохни. Понятно?

Во второй раз вкус был таким же отвратительным, но Майкрофт решил, что это можно перетерпеть, если он, конечно, не задохнется. Он снова подержал дым во рту, пытаясь подавить спазмы в протестующем желудке. После чего приоткрыл губы и вдохнул.

Ничего себе!

Дым, покалывая, наполнил его легкие. Майкрофт чувствовал, словно внутри него надувается шар и, растягиваясь и расширяясь, выходит за границы его кожи. Легкие почти жгло, но не от дыма, а от чувства переполнения. Каждая клеточка тела, каждая вена и артерия вплоть до капилляров пели, плясали и дрожали внутри него.

Черт побери! Майкрофт широкими глазами взглянул на улыбающегося Грега. Краски и свет наполнили весь мир, всё вокруг было настолько потрясающим, Майкрофт словно видел сразу всё одновременно. Так вот в чем причина зависимости.

Майкрофт не хотел выдыхать — хотел удержать это чувство настолько, насколько мог.

В какое-то мгновение он хотел даже поцеловать Грега за его терпение и предоставление второго шанса.

Эта мысль появилась с неожиданностью удара под дых и заставила Майкрофта медленно выдохнуть струю дыма, и он почувствовал себя будто сдутым. К голове прилила кровь, и на миг Майкрофт подумал, что сейчас упадет в грязь, но силой воли удержался в сидячем положении.

— Совсем неплохо, — произнес Грег, забирая у него сигарету. Она уже почти прогорела — Майкрофт не торопился, да еще и смял губами половину. Грег потушил ее о каменную стену позади, после чего зарыл у церкви в землю. — Со временем научишься!

— Как долго ты учился? — спросил Майкрофт, всё еще не отдышавшись.

— Не знаю, один день где-то. Насколько помню, первое время я точно выглядел так, словно не знал, что делаю. А ты выдохнул, как про.

Майкрофт проследил, как Грег сжал пальцами фильтр, поднес сигарету к губам и затянулся. Теперь Майкрофту был знаком принцип: подержать дым во рту, втянуть его в себя, опустив сигарету и наслаждаясь моментом, когда дым заполняет легкие и заставляет чувствовать себя больше жизни, а после — медленно выдохнуть, словно это ничего не значит. Цельно, безупречно... Майкрофт почти заворожено считал секунды.

— Кто научил тебя?

— Не знаю, какой-то парень в школе, — сказал Грег, подавая ему свою сигарету. — Хочешь еще?

Майкрофт осторожно взял сигарету. Не то чтобы он не хотел вновь почувствовать себя сильным и всемогущим, однако он неожиданно осознал, что эта сигарета вот только что еще прикасалась к губам Грега, и сейчас прикоснется к его.

— Второй раз легче, — пояснил Грег.

— Легче не значит лучше.

Грег пожал плечами.

— Лучше первого раза и не будет.

— Как поцелуй, — произнес Майкрофт, прежде чем успел подумать, и Грег одарил его странным взглядом.

— При чем тут поцелуи? — спросил Грег с такой опаской, которую Майкрофт подсознательно почти понимал.

— Ты говорил тогда у пруда, что только первый поцелуй хорош.

Майкрофт поднес сигарету ко рту, боясь прервать разговор. Грег был прав: второй раз затянуться было легче, но ощущения были уже не те. Движения более ловкие, хоть все еще немного неестественны, и дым такой же колючий, но того ощущения наполненности в легких уже не было. 

— С каждым разом надо затягиваться сильнее, — сообщил Грег, внимательно наблюдая за ним, — чтобы было так же хорошо, как в первый раз.

Майкрофт понятия не имел, говорил ли Грег про поцелуи или курение. Фраза подходила и к тому, и к другому.

— Итак, школьник, — сказал Грег, продолжая на него смотреть, — так почему же ты решил рассиживаться тут со мной в пыли? 

— Я же говорил, — ответил Майкрофт, передавая сигарету обратно. — Я хотел научиться курить.

— А я, значит, подходящий для этого хулиган?

Но голос Грега не был разочарованным или оскорбленным — лишь констатирующим факт, и Майкрофт просто подождал, когда он передаст сигарету. Майкрофт размышлял, можно ли подсесть так быстро. Сомнительно, конечно, и, делая третью затяжку, Майкрофт составлял в уме план дальнейшего исследования. Вряд ли учителя в школе одобрят практические эксперименты с вовлечением других учеников. К тому же и так половина школы уже курила.

Возможно, будет достаточно лишь нескольких опросов, без лабораторной работы, решил Майкрофт. Такая идея нравилась ему даже больше.

Майкрофт передал сигарету Грегу, который молча сделал затяжку. Майкрофт не знал, должен ли он что-то сказать, и запоздало вспомнил, что Грег задал вопрос.

— Ты совсем неподходящий, — наконец ответил он, и Грег, закашлявшись от смеха, протянул ему сигарету.

Они докурили в тишине, после чего Грег затушил сигарету о стену и закопал в земле.

— Мы можем покурить еще одну? — нерешительно спросил Майкрофт, но Грег лишь покачал головой, не объясняя почему. Майкрофт прислонился спиной к стене: было приятно сидеть здесь, за церковью, у холодной каменной стены, но еще приятнее — чувствовать тепло, исходящее от сидящего рядом парня, и Майкрофт неосознанно наклонился ближе.

Всего какой-то миг — не больше. Рука Майкрофта коснулась руки Грега, прижимаясь, голова Майкрофт оказалась на его плече, удобно расположившись у шеи. И этого было бы достаточно, правда... но голова Грега опустилась на его, удобно и надежно, и лишь мгновение они сидели там, прислонившись друг к другу, вместе дыша накуренным дымом.

Одно мгновение, после чего Грег вскочил на ноги так резко, что Майкрофт чуть не свалился в грязь.

— Эм, мне пора, — быстро произнес Грег.

— Куда?

— Не кури много за раз, а то голова заболит, — протараторил Грег, неуклюже застегивая единственную недекоративную молнию на куртке. Майкрофт выпрямился, не понимая, что разрушило дружескую атмосферу.

— Не обязательно уходить.

— Мне нужно.

— Все в порядке, я никому не скажу...

— Что не скажешь? Не скажешь им что? — требовательно спросил Грег, тяжело дыша и медленно краснея. Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, удерживая ладонь на стене.

— Что ты...

— Я не!.. — крикнул Грег, толкнув Майкрофта. — Так что ты никому ничего не скажешь, понял? Нечего говорить. Держи свой рот закрытым.

— Я... Грег!

Но Грег уже ушел, хрустя ветками под ногами, пригнув голову и засунув руки в карманы. Майкрофт чувствовал, словно церковная стена рушится под его рукой, и не двигался, пока Грег не исчез из виду.

* * *

Мамочка, естественно, унюхала сразу, как только он вошел в дверь. Она вздохнула, но ничего не сказала, как Майкрофт и предполагал. Отец дернул раскрытой газетой и грубо произнес:

— Будешь покупать их на свои карманные деньги. И я не буду давать больше, чем раньше.

А Шерлок смотрел на него широко раскрытыми, любопытными, восхищенными глазами, выпятив грудь. Майкрофт знал — Шерлок отложил себе на будущее информацию: «Майкрофт, пятнадцать лет, уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы курить!».

А на следующей неделе они поехали в Лондон, и Майкрофт увидел в темном переулке двух мужчин, крепко обнявшихся, с закрытыми глазами, прижавшихся друг к другу лбами, уединенно и целомудренно.

— Чертовы гомосексуалисты, — произнес отец, не сбавляя шаг. Майкрофт послушно последовал за ним, но продолжал оглядываться.

 

**_Встреча третья_ **

Паб был грубым и агрессивным, с потемневшими панелями и старыми фотографиями на стенах. Майкрофт не думал, что к пабу было применимо описание «агрессивный», но сочетание шумных компаний за столами, темных углов и свирепых взглядов со стороны постоянных посетителей бара некоторым образом вызывало у него именно такую ассоциацию. Воздух был наполнен дымом сигар и сигарет — запахом настолько резким, что он раздражающе обжигал даже привыкшее к сигаретному дыму горло Майкрофта.

— Эй, нам бы по новой, и побыстрей! — крикнул Маркус бармену, и остальные сидящие за их столом парни залились смехом и застучали ладонями по столу. Бармен тактично их проигнорировал, а вот сидевшая за барной стойкой дюжина мужчин обернулась, обращая на них внимание и одаривая исключительно недовольными взглядами. 

— Господи, ну и помойка, — произнес Перси, пнув его под столом. — Уверен, даже моча будет и то вкуснее их выпивки.

— Купи мне еще пинту, и я предоставлю тебе экземпляр для сравнения, — ответил Чарльз, и компания вновь рассмеялась.

— Барменша! — опять закричал Маркус, прекрасно зная, что было бесполезно ее звать, но его это не волновало. 

— Тебе придется самому дойти до бара, — терпеливо произнес Майкрофт. Маркус нахмурился, но всё же направился туда.

— Вот, значит, что делают простые люди, — задумчиво сказал Перси. — Как скучно.

— Разве? — спросил Чарльз, оглядывая бар. Вероятно, ища взглядом хорошеньких девушек, решил Майкрофт. — А мне кажется, наоборот, очевидно, что им всем нравится здесь быть.

— И я не понимаю почему. Выходить из дому, напиваться, ползти обратно домой. Это же так утомительно. А ведь они могут потратить это время, чтобы самосовершенствоваться и совершенствовать других, если приложат немного усилий на более стоящие занятия.

— О, снова завел свою пластинку, — простонал Чарльз. — Майкрофт, ты слышишь этот лепет?

— Почитать химию или попробовать решить математические уравнения. Записаться волонтерами в благотворительную организацию, разве не этим всегда занимаются обычные люди?

— А ты так много времени проводишь с простыми людьми? — парировал Чарльз.

— Но вместо этого ночь за ночью они напиваются вдрызг, тщетно пытаясь забыть, что их жизни, по существу, бессмысленны.

— Перси, — утомленно произнес Майкрофт. — Заткнись уже.

Перси поджал губы и заткнулся. Маркус вернулся с двумя кружками, до края наполненными темным пивом. За ним следовала барменша, неся еще две кружки.

— Продолжая тему простаков. Привет, красавица, — обратился Чарльз к девушке, лениво улыбаясь. — Не хочешь ненадолго присоединиться и выпить с нами?

— О, конечно, сейчас же прибегу, — сухо ответила та, и Майкрофту было сразу понятно, что она совсем не это имела в виду. Но Чарльз одарил ее голодным взглядом.

— Маркус, ну ты же согласен со мной, да, приятель? — требовательно спросил Перси. Он не притронулся к поставленной перед ним кружке. — Это же полный вздор! Трата человеческого ресурса и мастерства.

— Не скажу, что распитие алкоголя — это трата мастерства, — ответил Маркус, наконец оторвавшись от пива. — Хотя было бы намного приятней, если бы его кто-нибудь приносил, а не приходилось ходить за ним самому.

— Я не про алкоголь, я про всё... — Перси обвел рукой интерьер паба, хотя как заведение, предназначенное для продажи и потребления алкоголя, должно символизировать хоть что-то, Майкрофт не очень понимал. И не был уверен, что это понимал сам Перси. — Я имею в виду людей. Десять тысяч лет цивилизации, подъем из грязи, упразднение крепостного права, а люди все еще добровольно становятся рабами ужасного пойла, превращающего их в имбецилов, которыми так старались не быть их предки.

— Ну, ты слишком веришь в их предков, — ответил Чарльз. 

Маркус допивал четвертую пинту.

— Это бесполезно, — настаивал Перси. — Бесполезно. 

Он встал и широким жестом обвел всех посетителей паба.

— Вы все бесполезны. Ваше неослабевающее стремление к заурядности — оскорбление более интеллигентных людей.

Майкрофт наклонился в сторону Перси и потянул его за рукав пальто. 

— Мне следует изобрести машину времени и утопить тебя еще при рождении. Пожалуйста, сядь, выпей купленную Маркусом причину разрушения цивилизаций и заткнись!

Перси сел за стол и осушил кружку.

— Она не возвращается, — скорбно произнес Чарльз, глядя на девушку за стойкой.

— Естественно, нет, грубиян, — сказал Маркус. 

— Но у меня есть загородный дом в Кенте.

— Ну так и скажи ей.

— Эй, красавица! Красотка! — закричал Чарльз, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. — У меня есть дом в Кенте, хочешь на него взглянуть? В нем пять спален!

Девушка его проигнорировала, что было очень мудро, по мнению Майкрофта.

— Она не слушает, — пожаловался Чарльз.

— Она лишь представительница немытой массы, ты ее не хочешь, — сказал Перси.

— Но я хочу.

— Это говорят твои низменные инстинкты, Чарльз. Ты идиот, — ответил Перси.

— Эй, — произнес молодой человек, встав рядом с их столиком. — Не могли бы вы вести себя чуть потише?

Майкрофт не слышал, как он подошел, но голос узнал. Однако ему пришлось взглянуть молодому человеку в лицо, чтобы вспомнить Грега Лестрейда.

Грег продолжил говорить:

— А то оскорбление посетителей паба не прибавит вам друзей, и я почти уверен, что здешняя толпа намного грубее, чем вы привыкли.

Майкрофт легонько стукнул рукой по столешнице, и Маркус тут же оживленно закивал.

— Да-да, конечно. Спасибо, приятель, что указал нам на это. Мы постараемся вести себя тише, не хотим ранить чьи-либо чувства или что-то подобное.

— Хорошо, — настороженно ответил Грег, бросив предупреждающий взгляд в сторону Чарльза. — Спасибо.

Майкрофт проследил, как Грег прошел через весь паб к дальнему столу, где сидела компания молодых людей, в джинсах и рубашках, с короткими стрижками и мускулистыми руками. Майкрофт сузил глаза, рассматривая их и выявляя различные подсказки.

— Боже, — произнес Маркус. — Как будто мы тут всем докучаем. Да они должны быть рады, что мы вообще сюда пришли, в заведении ниже по улице виски получше.

— Тогда иди туда, — рассеянно ответил Майкрофт. Не военные — стрижка короткая, но волосы все равно слишком длинные. Возможно, полиция. Это тогда объясняло и властные интонации. Все мужчины в компании Грега выглядели так, словно были готовы вскочить в любой момент, они оглядывали паб не как хозяева места, а как охранники.

В каком-то смысле они ими и являлись, заключил Майкрофт и задумался, как же Грег Лестрейд, парень, что курил позади церкви и носил кожаные куртки с кучей застежек, оказался в этой категории.

— А вот и пойду, — заявил Маркус, но направился к бару и заказал еще выпивку. Майкрофт подумал, что Маркус был и так уже слишком пьян, отметив, с какой осторожностью тот делал каждый шаг, но ничего не сказал.

— Думаю, это из-за того, что я упомянул спальни, — произнес Чарльз. — Она просто испугалась.

— Можно сказать и так, — произнес Майкрофт.

— Надо было рассказать про домик садовника. Он поменьше, лишь одна спальня и половина уборной, там она бы почувствовала себя как дома.

— Половина уборной, — пробормотал Перси. — Взгляни на них: расселись, словно они тут хозяева.

Майкрофт проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил, что это Перси проследил за его взглядом — и, как обычно, неправильно истолковал.

— Я имею право здесь находиться, — продолжал Перси, — ты имеешь право. Мы можем купить весь этот город. Несколько столетий назад наши предки, вероятно, это и сделали.

— К сожалению, время идет своим чередом, — произнес Майкрофт, пытаясь вложить в голос тонкий намек. Или Перси был слишком пьян, чтобы заметить, или намек оказался намного тоньше, чем Майкрофт надеялся.

— Велел нам отвалить, словно мы какой-то сброд.

— Едва. Они просто хотели, чтобы мы были потише.

Перси, чуть покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги.

— Мне надо отлить.

Он заковылял в направлении уборных. Майкрофт напрягся, увидев, что его путь пролегал в опасной близости от столика с полицейскими рекрутами, которые тихо переговаривались и бросали в сторону Перси настороженные, оценивающие взгляды. 

К счастью, Перси прошел мимо, и Майкрофт облегченно выдохнул.

Маркус снова вернулся с пивом и в сопровождении барменши.

— Ну давай же, милашка, — умоляюще сказал Чарльз. — Такая симпатичная девица наверняка хочет немного ласки от человека, кто знает, что делает?

Девушка на мгновение замерла, и Майкрофт задумался, не клюнет ли она в самом деле на чары Чарльза.

— Неужели? — сладко спросила она.

Где-то за барной стойкой хлопнула дверь. Майкрофт перевел туда взгляд и увидел, как Перси вышел из уборной, все такой же пьяный, но еще более решительный и целеустремленный.

— Ни один из здешних парней не знает, на что ты способна, — продолжал Чарльз. — Тебе нужен кто-то лучше тебя, чтобы ты по-настоящему хорошо провела время.

Глаза девушки опасно сверкнули. Майкрофт колебался, стоит ли спасать Чарльза, или предоставить его своей участи.

— А ты и есть такой парень, я так понимаю.

Майкрофт уже хотел было что-то сказать, чтобы предотвратить неизбежное, но краем глаза заметил, как Перси направился прямиком к столу Грега Лестрейда и полицейских рекрутов.

Чарльз улыбнулся и раскинул руки в стороны.

— Давай же тогда, милая, подари свой поцелуй, и мы посмотрим, чему тебя успел научить этот сброд.

— С удовольствием, — ответила девушка и врезала ему кулаком.

Что могло повлечь предсказуемую реакцию других посетителей паба, если бы в этот же самый момент — куда менее твердой рукой — Перси не решил ударить одного из полицейских. Однако кулак Перси не нашел своей цели, поскольку он крутанулся по энерции от силы собственного удара и свалился прямо на стол, сломав его пополам и расплескав выпивку рекрутов им на колени и по всему помещению.

Паб потонул в хаосе.

Маркус наклонился к Майкрофту.

— Может, виски тут и хуже, — глубокомысленно произнес он, — но представление намного лучше.

* * *

— Скажем так, — начал Майкрофт, — могу ли я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы эта ситуация... разрешилась тихо-мирно?

Грег Лестрейд перевел взгляд на Майкрофта. Они оба стояли, прислонившись к барной стойке, и наблюдали, как остальные рекруты наводили в пабе «порядок». К слову, в помещении и в буквальном смысле наводили чистоту, но уборка была возложена на Маркуса и Чарльза, которые держали в руках метлу, совок и швабру, словно электрических угрей. Перси при падении потерял сознание и теперь спал сном невинного младенца, которым он в этой ситуации, конечно же, не был. Его оттащили за барную стойку, и теперь всем были видны лишь его ступни и слышен его храп.

Барменша больше не исполняла заказы, а стояла у дальней стены паба, истерически рассказывая окружившим ее друзьям о случившемся. Истерика в данном случае была от смеха, ее приятели время от времени тоже заливались хохотом, и девушка не выглядела ни капли огорченной.

— Что ты понимаешь под «тихо-мирно»? — ответил Грег. — Мне любопытно, знаешь ли ты сам значение этого выражения?

— Противоположность тому, как вели себя этим вечером мои компаньоны, естественно.

— Сойдет, — задумчиво протянул Грег. — А теперь поясни, что ты имел в виду под «что-нибудь сделать».

— Ну же, офицер, — благодушно отозвался Майкрофт. — Не думаю, что даже это надо разжевывать.

И достал из кармана купюру в двадцать фунтов.

Грег взглянул на нее и закатил глаза.

— Подкупаешь офицера двадцатью фунтами? Боже, да ты храбрец. Теперь мне почти захотелось забрать твоих приятелей в отделение за одну только твою глупость.

Майкрофт убрал купюру обратно в карман.

— Я так понимаю, ты просто не хочешь, чтобы события вечера стали известны твоим родителям, — продолжил Грег. — Полагаешь, они сократят твои карманные деньги, да? Какая жалость, ведь придется довольствоваться какими-то... ста фунтами в неделю?

— Мне не дают «карманные деньги», — произнес Майкрофт, одарив его сердитым взглядом.

— Точно, у тебя же, скорее, есть «доверительный фонд».

Майкрофт выпрямился.

— Очевидно, что вы — человек принципов, хоть и демонстрируете это весьма грубо. Я приношу извинения, что отнял у вас время и испортил вам вечер, пойду сяду рядом с Перси и буду пинать его, пока он не проснется и сможет помочь с уборкой.

— Эй, — неожиданно отозвался Грег, — садись давай. Вот, — он порылся в кармане пальто и достал оттуда полураздавленную пачку. — Будешь сигарету?

Остановившись, Майкрофт посмотрел Грегу в глаза.

— Ах, — наконец произнес он, — ты все-таки меня помнишь.

— Сложно забыть, как учил ребенка из высшего общества курить, — сухо ответил Грег. — Давай бери.

Взяв одну из сигарет, Майкрофт поднес ее к губам. Пока он доставал зажигалку, Грег тоже взял сигарету, и, прикурив сам, Майкрофт предложил огонек и ему.

— Ты теперь лучше с этим справляешься, — сообщил Грег.

— Пять лет практики.

— Не могу теперь называть тебя школьником.

— Холмс, — представился Майкрофт, и Грег прыснул от смеха.

— Ну что ж, тогда, мистер Холмс, я не собираюсь задерживать твоих приятелей. Во-первых, Спящая Красавица не нарушила ни одного закона, если, конечно, кто-нибудь в ваших кругах не внес новый об идиотах. Его можно забрать за покушение на нападение, но связанная с этим морока того не стоит. Что касается других, то я больше переживаю, что твой друг заявит на Гарри.

— Гарри?

— У нее отличный удар. На утро у него будет приличный синяк под глазом, — произнес Грег, указывая на Чарльза, который и сейчас уже выглядел довольно потрепанным.

— Смею заявить, что Чарльз это заслужил, — сказал Майкрофт, — хотя сомневаюсь, что он поймет почему.

— Ты выглядишь слишком интеллигентным для такой компании, — заметил Грег.

— Мой выбор компаньонов в некоторой степени ограничен, — сухо ответил Майкрофт. — Многие думают, что университет — это выход в мир. На самом деле это больше похоже на горлышко бутылки.

— Метко подмечено, — усмехнулся Грег.

— Ты окончил университет? — спросил Майкрофт, переведя на него взгляд.

— Вот оно, предубеждение сливок общества. Не все из нас поднимаются из грязи и весь день пьют пиво, знаешь ли. 

Майкрофт чуть поморщился.

— Я не разделяю точку зрения Перси.

— Ты — нет, но многие — да, — отозвался Грег. — Менты, мусора, вся эта ерунда. И я не собираюсь носить форму вечно — я планирую продвинуться в департамент уголовных расследований.

Грег выдохнул кольцо дыма, пока Майкрофт задумчиво за ним наблюдал.

— Я не знал, что здесь есть детективное подразделение.

— Небольшое, — признался Грег.

— Играть в детектива, разгадывать тайны?

— Ну давай-давай, смейся. Но это намного интересней, чем заниматься банковским делом, или инвестициями, или чем там твои родители хотят, чтобы ты занимался, тратя на это свою жизнь.

— И кто теперь смотрит предвзято? Я вообще-то планирую работать в правительстве, — сказал Майкрофт, выдувая кольцо дыма.

— В Лондоне? Ну да, тебе пойдет жить в шикарном доме, водиться с иностранными сановниками и посещать званые ужины.

— Скорее, сидеть за столом в подвале без окон и служить ради общественного благосостояния за разумно умеренный оклад. 

— Что ж, вот наши карты и раскрыты, — фыркнул Грег. — В итоге ты будешь руководить правительством, без сомнений.

— А ты в течение десяти лет станешь детективом-инспектором, расследующим самые сложные преступления, я уверен.

Майкрофт поймал взглядом улыбку Грега и быстро отвернулся, почувствовав, что его губы начали растягиваться в ответную.

— Эй, — окликнул Грег своих приятелей. — Они неплохо потрудились, вам не кажется?

Маркус и Чарльз почти закончили убирать щепки разрушенного стола, осколки разбитого стекла, разлитое пиво и разбросанный арахис. Они переглянулись, а затем посмотрели на Майкрофта — одновременно и умоляюще, и сердито.

— Вот именно, — сказал Маркус, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

— А знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Грег, — прежде чем исполнить свой пируэт и упасть на наш стол, твой друг, кажется, намекнул, что в этом заведении грязные туалеты.

На лицах Маркуса и Чарльза появилось выражение ужаса, и в это же время полицейские рекруты, весело смеясь, подхватили их и подтолкнули в сторону уборных.

— И не забудьте убрать вокруг стояка, там как раз самая грязь! — крикнул им вдогонку Грег и опустился обратно на свое место. — Я думал, мы оставим это для Спящей Красавицы, но не уверен, что он проснется так уж скоро, как считаешь?

— Тебе нравится это наказание, да?

— Есть такое, — признался Грег. — Но если бы кто-то из вас действительно думал, что оно не заслужено, вы могли просто спокойно уйти, и никто бы вас не остановил.

— Неужели? — приподнял бровь Майкрофт.

— Конечно, — ответил Грег, вытягивая ноги. — Итак. Ты собираешься идти их спасать?

Майкрофт взвесил за и против.

— Нет.

К его чести, Грег не рассмеялся. Он лишь махнул бармену и заказал еще пива. Майкрофт прислушался к их разговору, отмечая, что они были не очень близкими знакомыми, но Грег говорил с легкостью и без труда вступал в беседу на любую тему. Странно: Майкрофт не мог оторвать взгляда от Грега. Пиджак обтягивал его плечи, когда Грег наклонялся к стойке. В уголках его глаз появлялась пара морщинок, когда он улыбался, а его каштановые волосы были светлее на кончиках — словно были покрашены, или же это свидетельствовало о ранней седине.

Грег будет выглядеть великолепно с сединой. Майкрофт знал, что его собственные волосы со временем будут лишь редеть, пока не исчезнут полностью.

— В Скотланд-Ярде большой департамент уголовных расследований, наверняка ты быстрее найдешь вакансию там, чем здесь, — произнес, не подумав, Майкрофт. Грег откинулся на стуле, прервав разговор с барменом, и некоторое время раздумывал над этими словами.

— Далековато, — ответил он наконец. — Здесь вся моя жизнь.

— А я уеду, — сообщил Майкрофт. — Вернее, я уже уехал в университет. Но я не вернусь.

— Даже ради брата? — спросил Грег, удивив Майкрофта тем, что помнил о существовании Шерлока.

— Он сейчас сам в частной школе, к тому же уже меня ненавидит, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Ну, — Грег пожал плечами, — это твоя жизнь, приятель.

— Жаль, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Я было подумал, что...

Перед ними поставили пиво, и Майкрофт быстро схватил кружку, чтобы не договаривать свою мысль. Грег, однако, все равно ее уловил.

— Ничего бы не вышло. Мы из разных миров.

— Конечно, — ответил Майкрофт, глядя в кружку. — Ты прав. Конечно же, ты прав.

— Ты, наверно, даже пиво не пьешь, — продолжил Грег.

— Не часто, да.

— Вот видишь, — произнес Грег, словно именно на этом строилась дружба, и Майкрофт вспомнил разглагольствования Перси о представителях пролетариата и их пагубной привязанности к низким формам развлечений. — Но с нами навсегда останется задний фасад церкви.

Майкрофт усмехнулся, неожиданно вспомнив, что держит в руке сигарету. Он поднес ее к губам и заметил, как Грег за этим проследил.

Майкрофт ни разу после той первой сигареты не курил публично. Неожиданно он обратил внимание на движения своих пальцев, на тонкую и хрупкую трубочку со вкусом табака между губ. Он вдохнул дым, ожидая в легких привычный укол никотина, но он давно не курил, поэтому почувствовал в груди полноту и своеобразное тепло.

А когда выпустил дым долгой тонкой струйкой, полнота в груди не исчезла, как бывало всегда. Грег не спускал с него глаз.

— Мне нужно на воздух, — неожиданно произнес он, забрав со стойки свою кружку и развернувшись так резко, что Майкрофт чуть не упал со стула, хоть Грег его и пальцем не задел. Грег пересек паб, маневрируя между посетителями, и Майкрофт поспешил его нагнать. Они вышли на улицу, на небольшое крыльцо, и за ними хлопнула дверь.

У входа было безлюдно: все благоразумно предпочитали находиться внутри паба, где было тепло. Холодный, влажный воздух ударил Майкрофту в легкие, недавно согретые сигаретой, и он невольно кашлянул.

— Ты должен бросить — это тебя убьет, — с легкой дерзостью произнес Грег, и Майкрофт демонстративно поднес сигарету обратно к губам. Грег улыбнулся и прислонился спиной к стене. — Господи, ты так раздражаешь.

— Неужели?

— Как надоедливая муха.

— Похоже, ты видел не так много мух.

Грег усмехнулся и сделал глоток пива.

— Сколько тебе сейчас?

— Достаточно, — ощетинился Майкрофт.

— Уже целовался с девушкой?

— С кучей, — произнес Майкрофт.

Грег покачал рукой, держащей кружку.

— Лжешь.

Холод пронизывал Майкрофта до костей, и сигарета уже выгорела.

— Прости, но мой опыт больше по другую сторону забора. Сам понимаешь, учеба в частной элитной школе...

Майкрофт отвернулся от Грега и запихнул окурок глубоко в цветочный горшок, висящий на ограде крыльца. Он почти ожидал, что Грег снова отступит — назовет его гомиком, вернется в паб и спрячется в каком-нибудь темном углу.

Он совсем не предполагал, что Грег пересечет крыльцо и встанет рядом.

— Ты ее закопал, — удивленно заметил он.

— Ты меня научил, — ответил Майкрофт, и когда поднял взгляд на Грега, то был пойман врасплох, поняв, как близко они стояли друг к другу. В его поле зрения были только глаза Грега, но в темноте он не мог четко их рассмотреть, тусклый свет от занавешанных окон паба и от уличных фонарей не помогал.

Грег не отодвигался и не отводил взгляд. Майкрофт задержал дыхание, ожидая, кто из них первым сделает шаг. Из паба доносились крики, но на крыльце было тихо, в ночном воздухе раздавались лишь звуки их дыхания, автомобильных гудков вдали и смеха из соседней квартиры. В образовавшемся вокруг них коконе Майкрофт ждал, что произойдет дальше.

— Господи, — наконец произнес Грег и отступил на шаг. Майкрофт не сдвинулся с места, следя, как Грег запустил руку себе в волосы. Медленно выдохнул, осушил кружку пива и опустил ее на ближайший уличный столик. — Я не просил тебя идти за мной, болван.

Из квартиры сверху вновь донесся смех. Майкрофт поставил свою кружку на стол. Ему расхотелось пить.

— Я думал... Но, похоже, ошибся.

Он развернулся, чтобы зайти в паб, но остановился, когда рука Грега удержала его за плечо.

— Все хорошо. Останься.

— Если мое присутствие не желанно...

— Заткнись, — сказал Грег и резко дернул его на себя. Майкрофт потерял равновесие и качнулся в сторону Грега. Тот крепко держал его за плечо, в темноте было невозможно прочитать выражение его лица, но Майкрофт все равно знал, что произойдет. Возможно, об этом говорила хватка Грега, чуть выше его локтя, которой он мог направить Майкрофта, куда хотел. А может, об этом свидетельствовало дыхание Грега: быстрое и поверхностное, с приоткрытым ртом, словно сердце выскакивало у него из груди.

Майкрофт не был уверен, что же именно ему подсказало это, но когда его губы накрыли губы Грега, он не удивился. Точнее, почти не удивился. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, слыша лишь стук сердца в ушах.

Нет-нет, конечно же, это был всего лишь отзвук текущей по венам крови.

Губы Грега были уже приоткрыты, его язык касался языка Майкрофта. Вкус горького пива, соли и сигарет. Сперва Майкрофт не знал, как ответить, чувствуя смятение Грега, который то сжимал, то разжимал пальцы на плече Майкрофта. Он был уверен, что наутро там появятся синяки, и эти уколы боли не давали ему по-настоящему расслабиться в поцелуе — хотя вряд ли бы он это вообще смог. 

Но тут Майкрофт ощутил возле щеки неуверенное движение, и к коже нежно прикоснулась рука Грега. Майкрофт судорожно вздохнул, прижимая голову к его ладони, и это словно всё изменило: другая рука Грега перестала вибрировать на плече Майкрофта и крепко сжалась, язык Грега уже не вторгался в рот Майкрофта, а принялся нежно полизывать его губы.

Майкрофт сдался, и в тот же миг поцелуй превратился из жесткого и уверенного в более нежный. Грег смягчил хватку, хоть и не отпустил. Майкрофт не мог отнести поцелуй в какую-либо категорию; казалось, и Грег, несмотря на весь свой опыт, не совсем понимал, какой это был поцелуй. Он продолжал менять темп, пытался найти определенный ритм в движении их губ.

Когда Грег, наконец, отстранился, губы Майкрофта покалывало. Брови Грега поднялись в замешательстве и удивлении, а губы выглядели чуть припухшими.

— Мне... — начал Грег, но Майкрофт не хотел этого слышать.

Скрип и шорох со стороны двери заставили Грега отступить на шаг, и холодный воздух обдал грудь и пах Майкрофта, неприятно напомнив о погоде.

— Ну, приятель, — сонно произнес Перси, — я уж было подумал, что вы бросили меня тут. Совсем нечестно.

— Перси, — отозвался Майкрофт и повернулся к другу. — Я удивлен, что ты уже проснулся: ты выпил столько, что и лошадь бы свалилась.

Перси не ответил, он оперся о дверной косяк и смотрел поверх плеча Майкрофта.

— Я выпил достаточно, чтобы знать, что мне нельзя за руль, но недостаточно, чтобы решить, что я за руль сесть смогу.

— Ну хоть что-то, — признал Майкрофт. — Является ли это намеком, что ты хочешь домой?

— Если добрый офицер меня отпустит, — сказал Перси, и Майкрофт с неприятным чувством в животе понял, куда все это время смотрел Перси.

— У меня к тебе претензий нет, приятель, — ответил Грег, и Перси пожал плечами. — Подозреваю, что твои друзья уже заканчивают с туалетом, так что можешь прихватить и их.

Перси кивнул, задев волосами косяк двери, и, бросив последний взгляд на Майкрофта, вернулся в паб.

Майкрофт не оборачивался. Он услышал, как Грег отошел и поднял со стола пустую кружку.

— Господи, — пробормотал Грег. — Я должен... Я не...

— Три, — перебил Майкрофт, все еще глядя на дверь, где минутой раньше стоял Перси.

— Что?

— Три девушки, если хочешь знать.

— Не обязательно делиться своими историями, — коротко ответил Грег. — Я не...

— Конечно, нет. Я никогда не намеревался на это намекать, ни сейчас, ни за церковью.

— Что?

Майкрофт повернулся, довольный, что у него это получилось уверенно. Грег отошел совсем не далеко и теперь держал пустую кружку так, словно желал, чтобы она была полной.

— Ты не помнишь? Естественно, нет. Почему бы тебе это помнить? Ведь я был всего лишь ребенком из высшего общества, решившим посетить трущобы и научиться курить. И ты тогда решил, что... Ты тогда придал моим действиям больше значения, чем я подразумевал. Ты был добр ко мне. И никогда не поступал иначе.

Лицо Грега, смотрящего на него, ничего не выражало, но и пустым тоже не было. Майкрофт мог бы его прочитать, точно выяснить, о чем тот думал, но почему-то не стал этого делать. Грег, не двигаясь, продолжал крепко удерживать кружку и почти не дышал.

На крыльце воцарилась тишина, прерываемая звуками музыки и смехом из паба, и вскоре открылась дверь. Из нее вывалились Перси, Маркус и Чарльз, на ходу надевающие пальто и шарфы.

— Ну, — вновь произнес Перси, расстроено и раздраженно, — какая же холодина тут. Они могли бы хоть выпивкой вас угостить после чистки туалетов.

— Отвали, иди почисть мой унитаз, если так хочешь, засранец, — ответил Чарльз. — Это из-за тебя нам пришлось всё там мыть.

— Не моя вина, что они не способны убрать за собой, но что ты еще ждешь от...

— Перси, — предостерегающе отозвался Майкрофт, и мгновение Перси даже выглядел пристыженным. Но его взгляд перебежал с Майкрофта на Грега и обратно, после чего Перси продолжил:

— Отвратительно, как ни крути, — произнес он, и Майкрофт не мог решить, имел ли Перси в виду состояние уборной, или что-то другое. Однако тон его голоса был легким, и он хмурился, разглядывая улицу. — Ну и где такси, когда оно нужно? 

— Попробуйте на главной улице поймать, — сказал Грег.

— Живей давай, старикан, — позвал Маркус, и, подхватив шатающегося Перси с двух сторон, они с Чарльзом направились к главной дороге. — Идешь, Холмс?

— Да, секунду.

Они прошли почти полквартала, прежде чем Грег заговорил.

— Ты уже можешь идти.

Это было прощание — Майкрофт узнал этот тон. Он слышал его часто, пусть и не от Грега, но от него эти слова ранили не так сильно, как от других. Что-то было в них такое, но Майкрофт не мог понять, что же. 

Грег стоял под светом фонаря, с прямой спиной, держа пустую кружку. Майкрофт до боли захотел прочесть его, но сдержался.

— Доброй ночи, — произнес Майкрофт, получив в ответ кивок.

Такси ждало его на главной улице, и Майкрофт сел вслед за Чарльзом.

— Кто это твой друг? — спросил Маркус.

— Да так, никто, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Что ж, затея оказалась не такой уж провальной, как я сперва думал, — неожиданно произнес Перси. — Надо будет найти еще паб и когда-нибудь повторить.

— Отвали, — ответил Чарльз, и всю последующую дорогу до университета Майкрофт слушал, как они переругиваются.

* * *

Грег целовал его не бездумно, позже подумал Майкрофт. Что бы тот впоследствии ни решил, но он целовал Майкрофта так, словно точно знал, чего хотел.

Наверное, так оно и было. 

 

**_Встреча четвертая_ **

Временами Майкрофт не мог заставить себя поверить, что Шерлоку уже давно не одиннадцать. Ему было тридцать, но в нем таились энергия ребенка и детская уверенность, что любая умная мысль, которая вылетает из его рта, будет тут же встречена с восхищением.

— Они меня не слушают, Майкрофт, — раздраженно произнес Шерлок, направляясь вслед за братом из полицейского участка. — Я же им сказал, что это был курьер, и если бы они только взглянули, они бы это увидели, и я не нарушал...

— Ты зашел за границы полицейской ленты, — устало произнес Майкрофт. — Полицейские ленты предназначены для того, чтобы держать штатских за пределами зоны ограниченного доступа.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Прекрати фыркать — ты относишься к штатским.

— Это был курьер, — с обидой воскликнул Шерлок и плотнее закутался в пальто. Майкрофт с тяжелым сердцем наблюдал, как брат вновь уходит в себя. Это был плохой знак, и он будил плохие воспоминания. — Если бы они только взглянули!

— Называть их всех жалкими идиотами и рассуждать об интеллекте их матерей вряд ли помогло бы тебе завладеть их вниманием, — отметил Майкрофт.

— Оу, ты теперь и департамент полиции покрываешь? — парировал Шерлок. — Прости, я думал, что ты курируешь только законодательную ветвь правительства, а не правоохранительные органы.

— Шерлок, — предупреждающе произнес Майкрофт. — У меня до конца недели полно работы, и я не могу постоянно тратить время на то, чтобы вытаскивать тебя каждый раз, когда ты снова захочешь влезть туда, где тебе не рады.

В ответ Шерлок пнул подвернувшуюся дверь.

— Эй, ты не должен этого делать! — донесся до них голос сзади. Майкрофт и Шерлок синхронно обернулись. Шерлок, скорее всего, — чтобы назло повторить сделанное еще раз, а Майкрофт — чтобы извиниться. Как обычно.

Майкрофт тотчас же узнал мужчину и замер.

Грег Лестрейд, в костюме без галстука, с почти седыми волосами, постриженными, как и раньше, в похожем на военный стиль, держа в руке кипу бумаг, торопился по коридору и встал, как вкопанный, встретившись взглядом с Майкрофтом.

Шерлок перевел взгляд с одного на другого, очевидно, все анализируя. Майкрофт практически слышал, как работает его мозг, но проигнорировал.

— Привет, — сказал Грег.

— Здравствуй, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Как очаровательно, — вставил Шерлок.

— Это твой брат? — спросил Грег у Майкрофта. — Я мог бы догадаться, в мире наверняка не так много Шерлоков.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

— Я впечатлен, что ты вообще его помнишь. Прошло сколько, семнадцать лет?

— С тех пор как я его видел — еще больше, — ответил Грег. — И он сейчас повыше.

— И не покрыт листьями, — согласился Майкрофт.

— О боже, вы что, друг друга знаете? — простонал Шерлок.

— Солидная скучная правительственная работа за столом? — спросил Грег Майкрофта.

— Естественно, — ответил тот. — Мне казалось, тебя не интересовал Лондон?

Грег пожал плечами, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Мир изменился, и я — вместе с ним. Все еще якшаешься с теми болванами из паба?

Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как ты и сказал: мир — и я вместе с ним.

— Это... здорово слышать, — отозвался Грег.

— Вот и замечательно, — произнес Шерлок наигранно легким и скучающим тоном, на самом деле означавшим «с меня уже хватит». — И я не сомневаюсь, вы оба были бы рады продолжить эту милую беседу, чтобы наверстать упущенное, но, Майкрофт, я уверен, что страна заждалась, когда ты спасешь ее от разрушения, а добрый-хороший детектив-инспектор должен, вероятно, вернуться к своему занятию и продолжить биться головой об стену, чтобы вбить в себя хоть какой-то смысл.

— Это был курьер, — произнес Грег, все еще смотря на Майкрофта.

— О, прекрасно, и ты пришел к этому выводу сам? — дерзко спросил Шерлок. — Тогда мой арест себя даже оправдал.

— Он под стражей, — продолжил Грег. — Его сейчас допрашивают.

— Я хочу с ним поговорить.

— Нет, — ответил Грег.

— Но...

— Нет.

— Если ты только...

— Нет.

— Могу я хотя бы послушать?

— Если ты будешь вести себя прилично, — после некоторых раздумий согласился Грег.

Майкрофт вздохнул, безмолвно высказывая сомнение, что такое возможно.

— Не вмешивайся, — едко кинул ему Шерлок, приподнимая воротник. Он развернулся и направился по коридору мимо Майкрофта и Грега, которые все еще не отводили друг от друга взгляда. — Давай быстрее с этим покончим, у меня нет столько свободного времени.

— Нет, есть, — отозвался Майкрофт, вызвав у Грега улыбку.

Майкофт не знал, почему он это спросил. Может, все дело было в улыбке Грега, а может, ему просто хотелось сильнее разозлить нетерпеливого Шерлока.

— Мне кажется, я должен тебе сигарету? — спросил он.

— Не отказался бы, да, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Грег. — У меня есть минутка, если сейчас подходящее время?

Позади Грега Шерлок издал возмущенный возглас.

— Думаю, самое подходящее, — ответил Майкрофт.

* * *

Ланселот был не прав. Нет смысла тосковать по любви, которой не суждено сбыться.

Но всё же... некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы ждать.

**_Конец_ **


End file.
